


Now You've Married Me

by Anshishoku



Series: Marriage of Red and Blue [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cuban Wedding Traditions, Emotional, Flashbacks, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Kissing, Korean Keith (Voltron), Korean Wedding Traditions, Kosmo is good boy, M/M, Minister Coran, Oaths & Vows, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anshishoku/pseuds/Anshishoku
Summary: The wedding on Earth.





	Now You've Married Me

**Author's Note:**

> (This is Lance's Suit)  
> https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.dhresource.com%2F0x0s%2Ff2-albu-g4-M00-A7-E5-rBVaEVekVLGAZGuaAADwi3Vb3Wc033.jpg%2Fblue-color-gentle-man-tuxedo-suits-real-image.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.dhgate.com%2Fproduct%2Fblue-color-gentle-man-tuxedo-suits-2016-real%2F388711746.html&docid=oU6bGze-pOaoDM&tbnid=Zsx1uHC0_UKfgM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwiJ3tC-9pHgAhUuHjQIHd95DwwQMwjOASgLMAs..i&w=800&h=800&client=firefox-b-1-ab&bih=914&biw=1680&q=color%20wedding%20suits&ved=0ahUKEwiJ3tC-9pHgAhUuHjQIHd95DwwQMwjOASgLMAs&iact=mrc&uact=8#h=800&imgdii=Zsx1uHC0_UKfgM:&vet=10ahUKEwiJ3tC-9pHgAhUuHjQIHd95DwwQMwjOASgLMAs..i&w=800 
> 
> (This is Keith's Suit)  
> https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fimage.dhgate.com%2F0x0%2Ff2%2Falbu%2Fg5%2FM01%2FA9%2F34%2FrBVaJFoNMX-AW6AVAAFGHAJQHZs393.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.dhgate.com%2Fproduct%2F2017-new-design-men-wedding-suits-groom-formal%2F406766387.html&docid=p0K6TlBs1eeZhM&tbnid=xJ8xYQCtGl7uDM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwiJ3tC-9pHgAhUuHjQIHd95DwwQMwjzASgjMCM..i&w=800&h=800&client=firefox-b-1-ab&bih=914&biw=1680&q=color%20wedding%20suits&ved=0ahUKEwiJ3tC-9pHgAhUuHjQIHd95DwwQMwjzASgjMCM&iact=mrc&uact=8
> 
> (Their Rings, Their Names (Kogane-McClain) are on the inside)  
> https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fi5.walmartimages.com%2Fasr%2F1d2ff49e-27fb-4728-b693-b98a433d25fa_1.4fd062980e36bebc0d708611d26a26f3.jpeg%3FodnHeight%3D450%26odnWidth%3D450%26odnBg%3DFFFFFF&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.walmart.com%2Fip%2FTungsten-Wedding-Band-Ring-6mm-for-Men-Women-Purple-Black-Gunmetal-Domed-Brushed-Polished-Lifetime-Guarantee%2F162327830&docid=4m4lc5vIYio__M&tbnid=CfpbHAZ16uK_cM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwjkpoSs_JHgAhVHllQKHe6pCosQMwjIASgKMAo..i&w=450&h=450&itg=1&client=firefox-b-1-ab&bih=914&biw=1680&q=wedding%20rings%20male%20black%20and%20purple&ved=0ahUKEwjkpoSs_JHgAhVHllQKHe6pCosQMwjIASgKMAo&iact=mrc&uact=8
> 
> (Lance got a Haircut before the wedding so here it is)  
> https://www.google.com/search?client=firefox-b-1-ab&tbm=isch&q=mens+undercut&chips=q:mens+undercut,g_1:short:8dL66URDlwE%3D&usg=AI4_-kTxuGWOEwjUnfa174MCDPfyYTABxw&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiXxrawuZTgAhWgCTQIHQDjDnsQ4lYIKCgA&biw=1680&bih=914&dpr=1#imgrc=OArKlMwuym313M:
> 
> (The isle song)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TRTVYG2xvn0

"Oh god Shiro I don't know if I can even do this!?" Keith said as he paced his dressing room.

"You'll do fine Keith, You're technically already married, this is just for show, for Lance's family." Shiro replied calmly.

"Yeah, I know that. That's why it's a big freaking deal!" Keith pulled at his own hair. He sat down in the nearby chair, and Kosmo came over to him. Keith petted the space wolf, remembering the first time he had met Lance's family.

_It was when they had first landed back on earth. Messages had been traded with the Garrison to inform them of their non-threat and landing. A long, long, loooong discussion came during that time where everything had to be explained, and they hadn't even landed yet._

_The paladin's also made a special request that their families be brought to the Garrison, such as Lance and Hunk's families, and Pidge's mom. The joy in their eyes as the castle ship's doors opened and families ran to families._

_Keith was left standing awkwardly with Shiro and other Garrison officials, like Iverson, who were still asking questions. Many of them had noticed that Keith didn't look 'normal' but no one made a comment after a hard look from Shiro. Krolia was busy helping the other aliens aboard_ __and watching Kosmo_ to come out. _

_Suddenly, his name was called. When he turned in the same direction, he noticed Lance was waving him over to his family. He staggered over, extremely nervous to meet Lance's family. As he got close, he heard the chatter.  
_

_"Wait, did you just say_ Keith _? As in 'mullet-head-rival-fighter-pilot' Keith? Lance, no way!" A female voice said. The woman speaking had short, wavy hair and was wearing a garrison uniform. As she turned to look at him, he noticed she wore glasses and her eyes were blue, but lighter than Lance's. She must be Veronica, going off Lance's family picture he had shone Keith.  
_

_"What?" Keith said. Great, first words to his husband's family was 'what'. How articulate, Keith. Well done._

_"Oh my God, he_ is _! He totally is! Lance, you sly dog!" Veronica said, punching Lance in the shoulder. Lance's hand came up to rub the area, but his mouth was in a grin._

_"Wait, Veronica, what do you mean? Who is this man?" a Woman in the back of the group next to Lance had said. Keith recognized her from the picture as well. She was Lance's mom, Camila.  
_

_"What I mean, is that our little Lance got himself out of the friendzone finally." She replied with a smirk. Suddenly, all of Lance's family members were staring at Keith. Taking him apart piece by piece with their gaze. Trying to see if he was worthy of their Son/brother._

_"What're those marks on your face?" A small voice said at Keith's feet. He looked down, seeing a little girl a bit taller than Lance's mid-thigh. She had brown hair that had been put into pigtails and big blue eyes, the same color as Lance's.  
_

_"Yeah, and why do your ears look weird?" Another voice came from his left, a little boy about the height of Lance's waist._

_Another woman, with curly brown hair and a fare skin tone looked down at the children, whispering "We do not say those kinds of things!" They were Nadia-the little girl, Sylvio-the boy, and Lisa-their mother and Lance's sister-in-law._

_"It's alright. They're just curious." Keith's nerves dissipated a little. He knelt down next to the kids, who had been pulled closer to their mom, but were still near Keith. "My name's Keith. I uh...I was in space for a while, with your uncle Lance. Over time, you gain some weird looks, I guess."_

_"So if we go to space then WE could get marks like yours?" Sylvio asked excitedly._

_"Sure." Keith said with a smile. Kids were pretty easy when they believed what they wanted. Sylvio turned to his sister and they began jumping, very excited to go to space immediately to get their 'cool space looks", as Nadia put it._

_Lance's family started chuckling and Keith stood back up, making eye contact with Lance. He returned the smile, and then said something directly to his mom. As Lance's siblings and father were convincing the kids to not go to space 'there's no candy in space', Lance and his mom came over._

_"Mama, this is Keith. Keith, this is my mom." Lance said simply. Camila looked at Keith's face for a moment before pulling him into a hug. Her arms wrapped around his back and squeezed, just like Lance's hugs. Keith's hands kind of just rested themselves on Camila's shoulders, but realizing that this is the person who raised Lance, he knew Camila wouldn't let go until he returned the hug, which he did. She released him, and looked into his eyes._

_"Welcome to the family, mi hijo."_

*Meanwhile, in another dressing room, Lance was also freaking out*

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my _god_! I'm marrying Keith soon and I'm just a big mess over here, what am I gonna do!? I mean, technically we already got married by altean standards, but would the government even count that? Alguien cuenta eso? ¿Qué pasa si soy el único que piensa que realmente me casé durante esa pelea? Y si-"

Rachel leaned over and swatted the back of his head, interrupting him. "Calm down, idiota! Absolutely no crying and definitely no running out. I'm pretty sure even if you ran to space, Keith would fly right after you. So, how about you calm down, and let us finish getting you ready." She was always like this with Lance. They may have been twins but he was still her baby brother, whom she would protect.

"Rachel's right, Lance. I know it's just pre-wedding jitters, I had them too, you remember. But once you step out there, and see Keith, everything will feel surreal and magical. I promise. I'm sure Keith is nervous too." Lisa said.

Lance closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. He started thinking about Keith, as his mind always drifted to the half-galra. He thought about the travel days to earth, when he was filling Keith in with every bit of information about his family.

_They sat in their room, laying together on the bed. They were in their night clothes (which Lance had finally got Keith to continuously wear instead of his day clothes) sharing the blanket and talking about Earth._

_"Alright, repeat what I just said back to me."Lance said. Keith took the worn photo from his hands and pointed to each person, naming them, saying their relation to Lance, and even repeating the small bits of info Lance had told him about each._

_"And that's Sylvio and Nadia, both are your brother Luis and his wife Lisa's kids, your nephew and niece. They'd do anything for candy and 'supposedly' worship you as their god."_

_"Not 'supposedly'! They definitely do, you'll see!" Lance shouted. His own space husband, doubting him of his godly status. How dare he?_

_Keith, all of a sudden, looked at where his feet would be at the bottom of the bed. He sighed heavily, sounding disappointed._

_"What's wrong?" Lance said, wrapping his arm around Keith's shoulders and pulling him to him. "You seem down."_

_"I...I'm worried...that your family won't...like me..." He mumbled. His eyes were down cast and his face was directed away from Lance._

_"Why's that? 'Cause you stole their precious son's innocence?" Lance inquired with a smirk. His reply was getting a pillow smacked into his face._

_"I have done no such thing! I'm trying to be serious here." Keith said, sounding a little frustrated. "Sorry, I'm just...scared."_

_"Hey, you haven't done anything wrong. Keith, I love you. And you know what that means?" Lance held Keith's face in his hands, but the halfling still wouldn't look at him. "It means that they're gonna love you, Keefy." Lance grinned, leaning down and kissing Keith's forehead._

_"I thought I told you to stop calling me that..." Keith mumbled, a slight redness coming to his face. It only made Lance grin more._

_"And I thought I told you that I don't care. Guess were both gonna have to remind each other." Lance smiled sweetly. "Now, wanna tell me why big bad Keef thinks the McClain family won't like him?"_

_The halfling sighed, "It's not like they know you're with a..." Keith's sentence was left unfinished as he drifted off._

_"A super hot space samurai? Or would you prefer adorable ninja assassin? Ya know what? Both. Both is good. Yep. Ha! That was also a Bi joke! I am truly a god." Lance babbled._

_"A half Galra." Keith finished, taking Lance's hands off his face. "You're with a half alien whose species tried to wipe out the universe."_

_"Keith, we talked about this. No one cares that you're galra. You had nothing to do with what they've done. You didn't choose to be half galra, just the same that you didn't choose to be gay and I didn't choose to be Bi. Or, if you really wanna get into it, I didn't choose to be Cuban. But I like being it anyway. Now, is this about the galra in general, or are you worried because of your ears and your marks?"_

_Said ears twitched after Lance said it. Busted._

_"Oh mi amor, no. Look, I know it took sometime for you to get used to them, but they don't look bad. You look really cute." Lance said, replacing his hands on Keith's cheeks and rubbing the purple lines up and down. His ears twitched again, and Keith leaned forward, pressing his head against Lance's chest._

_"It's not like I'm ashamed of it. But every time we get a video message from earth, they all seem to just stare at me. I don't even remember half of those Garrison workers, but they just stare and i just know they wanna say something. And then there's the other aliens out there, the ones that don't see redemption for the galra race, despising me before I've even told them my name. I don't want your precious family to hate me...I don't want them to hate me Lance..." Tears came from Keith's eyes and Lance wrapped his arms around Keith._

_"Keith...I can't say that they wouldn't ask or that they wouldn't look at you differently, at least for a little while, but I'm so sorry i hadn't noticed your discomfort during the video messages or that other aliens were so rude like that. I just want you to know that I don't care, Keith. You're you, even if you've now got some permanent make-up and some elf ears." A low chuckle came from Keith._

_Lance pulled him back, grabbing a tissue from the bedside table, and wiped the tears from Keith's face._

_"It's gonna be ok. I promise." Lance leaned over, and kissed the halfling. Keith's head tilted to the right, slanting the kiss. They broke apart, faces close enough to feel each other's breath. Lance lied back, pulling Keith with him and fixing the blanket back onto the two. Keith snuggled into Lance's chest and the two fell asleep._

"Yeah, you guys are right. I'm sure it's gonna be okay. All of it." Lance smiled at the memory, and couldn't wait to add the wedding itself to his collage of memories.

*In reception hall*

"So Krolia, are you ready for the wedding?" Camila happily asked. Since meeting Keith and learning his heritage, things stared out a little rocky as earth customs and Galra traditions are so different, but things have gone fairly well so far.

"I can say I a little nervous. Akira and I were never married as we were busy protecting the blue lion and taking care of Keith, though we did trade rings." Krolia said as she glanced at the ring on her finger. She hadn't been able to avoid losing it during the war, but since returning to earth, Keith and Lance had decided that the ring meant more if they gave it to Krolia as a keepsake then for them to use as an engagement ring. "I had no idea that so many earthen cultures were so vastly different though."

Camila looked interested. "Oh yes, the Korean vows tradition. I forget sometimes about the two different cultures we had to incorporate. They're fairly similar, though Korean is more proper and Cuban is more about having family as a subtitle." Camila smiled softly. "I feel a little sad that Lance will be on his own now, but It's not like they're moving far away and he now has a husband to look after him."

"But dear, you forget, Lance has been to the very ends of space. he can take care of himself." Rogelio-Lance's Father-interjected.

"Not only that, but both have piloted Lions of Voltron. They are strong, I have no doubt that they'll be fine." Krolia said. "Although, they do argue sometimes as though they are no older than five earth years." Krolia finished with a small laugh. Lance's parents laughed too.

*In Lance's dressing room again*

"Lance, I brought you some water. How's everything going in here?" Hunk poked his head in and shut the door behind him. He walked deeper into the room and found Lance, standing on a short podium in front of a three-sided tall mirror. His blue suit looked amazing, especially with the Voltron mark on the back.

"Oh, hey Hunk. Lance has been worrying for about half an hour over whether Keith will actually want to marry him, if the altean laws actually count as them being married, and-"

"Okay! Veronica we don't need to spill everything! Next thing I know, it's gonna be in Hunk's best man speech!" Lance said as he turned around, playfully swatting at his older sister.

"Aw, someone nervous, Lance?" Hunk replied teasingly.

"Well no duh! I'm getting married in less than a half-hour! What if I mess up?" Lance looked genuinely worried, somehow thinking that there was ever a way that Keith wouldn't be stuck to his side.

"Well, in case you're wondering, I just came from checking in on Keith too. Guess who else is freaking out, and blabbering to his sibling about messing up?" Hunk laughed. Lance looked up and seemed to freeze on the mention of Keith. He took a deep breath and his shoulders sagged, as if the knowledge that he wasn't the only nervous one calmed him.

*In Keith's dressing room*

"Shiro is your speech done?" Keith asked as he fidgeted with his suit for the hundredth time. His was just the same as Lance's, but a maroon red and instead of the Voltron symbol on the back, it was the blades. Apparently, it was Galra tradition to wear the emblem of your people on your back for the wedding. While technically, everyone tried to get him to have the voltron symbol, he settled with the blades. An honor to his mother, and a tribute to his work with them.

"Yes Keith, it was done days ago. You don't have anything to worry about. Is your mom still okay with doing the wine after the vows?" Shiro inquired. It was Korean tradition to have the bride and groom drink from a glass of wine after their vows. Keith only had so little memories of his father, he wanted to honor him by doing at least a few Korean traditions.

"Yeah, she said she was fine with it, but I'm pretty sure shes nervous. Which is fair." Keith said, adjusting his tie.

"Stop fidgeting! You're going to wrinkle the suit!" Shiro said as he grabbed Keith's hands, forcefully putting them at his sides.

"I can't help it!"

A knock on the door sounded, interrupting them both. The door opened, and it was Pidge.

"Alright, it's starting. The owners of the place said that a little _ding_ sound would tell you when you need to walk out to the door. Good luck, Shiro, Keith." They smiled and exited.

"Oh god..." Keith looked at Shiro. "It's happening. Shiro it's actually happening."

"You bet it is. Just a little longer and we can go meet your prince charming." He grinned.

*Lance, still panicking*

"Oh my god. I'm gonna walk through those doors and I'm just gonna trip. I'm gonna fall on my face or I'm gonna drop the wine or I'm gonna stutter." Lance berated himself. It was just he and his father now, time for the ceremony.

"You'll do fine, mi hijo. Keith is a wonderful boy and you're both lucky to have each other. Just walk forward, and smile. Also, pay very good attention, it'll be over before you know it and you'll feel like it's been five minutes." Rogelio said.

Then, music started coming through the door. It was difficult to hear through the heavy door, but Lance needn't worry. The doors opened wide, and he heard the song clearly.

*pov change (nobody's)*

Lance's siblings and Hunk were situated on Lance's side. In order, it was: Hunk, Rachel, Veronica, Marco and Luis

As the music began to play, Jon Bellion's Guillotine, the doors opened. There, stood Lance, dressed in his blue suit, his face surprised, as though he hadn't know the door would open. His father took his arm, and led him in. Pidge-standing on Keith's side with a video camera-made sure to get all of it on tape. Keith would want to see it later.

Lance took a step forward with his father, and his nerves seemed to calm as the song got to where the lyrics would normally start. He and his father started walking to the minister, once again it was Coran-who else mattered more to the boys than Coran-who smiled at the brunette. It was seemingly easy to see that Lance was mouthing words while he smiled at his family, and if you payed close enough attention, you could tell it was the lyrics to Guillotine.

Lance's eyes were watering and as he got to Coran and his father let go, a stray tear fell. Lance hugged his father, but his attention turned to the doors.

Keith stood there, in his red suit, with Shiro on his arm. The boys made eye contact, and both had a soft smile and watering eyes as they saw each other for the first time today. Shiro led the halfling out, Guillotine still playing. Keith smiled at his mom, and chuckled to himself when he noticed Kosmo, with a bow-tie of course, sitting like a good boy next to where Shiro would stand.

They got to the front, and lance had not taken his eyes off Keith since he first saw him. His face held a dopey smile and his eyes still were watery with unshed tears. Keith hugged Shiro, quickly patted Kosmo on the head, and then turned to Lance. Keith too looked ready to cry.

Coran stepped forward. "We gather here today, in the presence of family and friends to join Keith Kogane and Lance McClain in matrimony. We celebrate the coming together in love of these men. We remember that marriage is a time when growing love is made public, when two people share mutual promises. We join in our support of them as they offer themselves to each other. We celebrate their joy, their love and their expectations." He read from his script.

"Will you, Keith Kogane, have Lance McClain to be your Husband? Will you love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all others remain true to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will" answered Keith.

"Will you, Lance McClain have Keith Kogane to be your Husband? Will you love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all others remain true to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will" said Lance.

"And now, the vows." Coran said, as he stepped back.

Keith took a deep breath, and looked Lance in the eyes. "Lance, You know I'm not good with words, but sometimes we have to do difficult things. We have to make sacrifices. Through our journey in space, with Voltron, with our friends, and many others, we have made sacrifices to and for each other. You gave your family for protecting the universe. You gave your comfort to help all of us cope being up there. You taught me what it's like to give for others. I had been on my own for most of my life, and I'm so happy to say I won't be alone again. I love you so much, and the fact that you return those feelings baffles me on some days, but it keeps things interesting. I promise you, that there will never be a place I wanna be more than with you, anywhere." Keith's voice was thinning, but he got through it.

Lance had actual tears coming down his face. Keith stepped forward and wiped them off his cheeks, smiling up at him. Lance smiled too, and chuckled a little.

Lance cleared his throat and began, "Keith, You confuse me. On so many levels, but that's kind of a good thing. Had your style of hair not confused me, I never would have recognized you the night Shiro came back. Had your mannerisms not confused me, I wouldn't have fallen for your small words and underlying meanings. Had you not made me curious, I wouldn't have noticed your little fidgets, your nervous gestures, your blatant expressions, or how obliviously cute you are. When you left Voltron, I missed you so much, and it confused me. I had made you my rival, and then I was without one. And when you came back, the first moment I saw you, my brain shut down and said 'he's too beautiful, cannot process', and I'm sure you can remember, I just kinda stared at you for five minutes. I don't ever want to live another day without you by my side, and I will always come running for you." Lance smiled, returning the favor by drying Keith's face.

Many sniffles were heard and even Kosmo looked a little antsy.

Coran stepped back in. "Krolia, if you will." Krolia stepped forward with a glass about as wide as a human palm. It was filled with rich wine. She first handed it to Keith, who took the cup carefully and drank about half of it. He gave it back to his mother, who handed it to Lance for him to finish. When the wine was gone, Krolia took the glass back and sat down, with the rest of the ceremony continuing.

"Keith, repeat to Lance, after me, these words: Lance, I have chosen you alone from all the world to be my wedded husband. Have and to hold from this day forward. For better, for worse. For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health. To love and to cherish 'till death do us part." Coran stated.

"Lance, I have chosen you alone from all the world to be my wedded husband. Have and to hold from this day forward. For better, for worse. For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health. To love and to cherish 'till death do us part." Keith repeated.

"Lance, repeat to Keith, after me, these words: Keith I have chosen you alone from all the world to be my wedded husband. Have and to hold from this day forward. For better, for worse. For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health. To love and to cherish 'till death do us part." Coran stated.

"Keith I have chosen you alone from all the world to be my wedded husband. Have and to hold from this day forward. For better, for worse. For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health. To love and to cherish 'till death do us part." Lance parroted.

"May we please have the rings?" Coran asked. Hunk pulled a ring from his jacket pocket, same as Shiro. They handed them to the boys.

"These rings have no beginning and no end. They set forth the eternal nature of real love. They will represent the love and trust that Keith and Lance promise to each other this day. Keith will you take this ring and place it upon Lance's finger, and as you do, repeat to him, after me, these words: I give you this ring. As I give you myself. With love and affection. Wear it in peace always."

"I give you this ring. As I give you myself. With love and affection. Wear it in peace always." Keith said as the glinting ring was slid onto Lance's ring finger, and Lance has started crying again. Keith was also crying though, so they were even.

"These rings have no beginning and no end. They set forth the eternal nature of real love. They will represent the love and trust that Keith and Lance promise to each other this day. Lance will you take this ring and place it upon Keith's finger, and as you do, repeat to him, after me, these words: I give you this ring. As I give you myself. With love and affection. Wear it in peace always."

"I give you this ring. As I give you myself. With love and affection. Wear it in peace always." Lance said as the ring was slid onto Keith's finger, standing out instantly on his pale skin.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Husband. You may kiss your partner." They didn't need to be told twice. Lance put his hands on Keith's jawline and pulled him into a kiss, Keith wrapping his arms around Lance's shoulders.

Everyone in the room was cheering and yelling. Suddenly, Keith fell onto Lance, the brunette just managing to catch them both before they fell. They looked behind Keith to find non other than Kosmo hugging Keith from behind. The entire room started laughing and it was great. Keith and Lance looked at each other and smiled. This was just the beginning of their Earth life.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mi hijo - My son  
> Alguien cuenta eso? ¿Qué pasa si soy el único que piensa que realmente me casé durante esa pelea? - Does anyone count that?! What if I'm the only one who thinks I actually got married during that fight?!
> 
> (Spanish is from google translate, if it's wrong feel free to tell me the correct translation and i'd be thrilled to change it. Thx)


End file.
